


astra inclinant, sed non obligant

by caffeinated_pens



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Ace Maxwell - Freeform, Asexual Alana Maxwell, F/F, Hair-pulling, Light Angst, Non-Explicit Sex, POV Second Person, Smut, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinated_pens/pseuds/caffeinated_pens
Summary: She’s going to be gone soon, and you knew it was a possibility, but it’s still going to hurt.  Because one day, the star is going to explode, everything is going to end,  and much sooner than that, the station will, and this, whatever this is, will never really be finished.





	astra inclinant, sed non obligant

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing in this style, so it's going to be very terrible :)

 

_ You never really doubted this was the life you were meant for.  Villainy always had its charm, besides, you’re not the bad guy, you’re just working for them.  You don’t mind being seven and a half light years from earth. You never minded anything as long as you had your computer with you. _

* * *

  
  


_ You used to stargaze.  No one expected the the tough girl, the star lacrosse player to be able to map out the constellations for them.  Your brother and your parents used to laugh at you. Everyone eventually grew out of their space phase but you never did. _

 

* * *

  
  


_ You never understood it.  The burning desire people described.  You were onto bigger things. You weren’t repulsed, just uncaring.  You certainly weren’t a virgin. You do enjoy it though, the sheer excitement of being beneath her sheets, being in her bed ad in her arms.  The way she looks down at you like everything is about to explode, the star, the ship, the crew, and all she cares about is you, and how long she can make this last.  It’s about the thrill. You know you don’t have much time, and so does she. _

 

* * *

  
  


_ There isn’t much time.  Not much time for you to finish doing this to her, making her feel like this.  There’s not much time at all. You know the plan. Sometimes you feel guilty for being here with her, everything that’s happening, but she’d kill you at the first chance, only fair for you to have to remember you’d do the same to her. _

  
  


* * *

 

_ She looks beautiful like this.  She may be the enemy, but she looks damn fine on top of you, hand on your cheek, smirking lips on your neck, dark hair falling onto her shoulders. _

  
  


* * *

 

_ She looks peaceful like this.  She may be the enemy, but she looks beautiful beneath you, hands gripping the bed, smirking lips pulled apart to a moan, bright red hair covering the pillow.   _

 

_ You reach a hand out, wrapping a curl around your finger with a sharp pull.  You want to hear the noises she makes. The way she kicks her legs and arches her back as the pain combines with the pleasure of your lips crashing on hers. _

  
  


* * *

 

_ For a minute, you almost regret that you two are on opposite sides.  She could have been great working with you. She is great, but she could have been better.  She’s wasted here. Here, she has only one way to utilize her gifts, her talent for making people bend over backwards, making them do what she wants, making them surrender, let down their guard, and that’s in here with you. _

 

* * *

  
  


_ She’s going to be gone soon, and you knew it was a possibility, but it’s still going to hurt.  Because one day, the star is going to explode, everything is going to end,  and much sooner than that, the station will, and this, whatever this is, will never really be finished. _


End file.
